<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>225: “How long has it been since you slept?” by Queen_Preferences</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868289">225: “How long has it been since you slept?”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences'>Queen_Preferences</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>365 [225]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twilight Series - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>365 Days of Fandoms, Cute, Fluffy, M/M, Overworked, Tired Seth Clearwater, sleeping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:56:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Seth Clearwater/Jasper Hale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>365 [225]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1287065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>225: “How long has it been since you slept?”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>225: “How long has it been since you slept?”</p><hr/><p>“How long has it been since you slept?”</p><p>Jasper smelt Seth before he saw him stumble into the clearing before the Cullen’s house. That familiar smell of laughter, vanilla and rain filled the air making Jasper take a deep breath. Within a blink of his eyes Jasper gathered Seth into his arms lifting the small shifter off his feet.</p><p>“How long has it been since you slept?” Jasper asked carefully as he slowly headed back trying to keep Seth in his half awaken state.</p><p>“I had to patrol the border all night until this morning.” Seth muttered against Jasper’s shirt his eyes dropping as his wolf relaxed. He was in the safest place in the world, his imprint’s arms nothing could reach him here. </p><p>“You going to take a good long needed nap and when you wake up Esme will cook you whatever you want to eat.”</p><p>“Can I have cuddle?” Seth mumbled.</p><p>“You can have anything you want.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>